


Tell me How you Really Feel

by poetsandzombies



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fights, First Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tony tells Steve he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me How you Really Feel

"Tony Stark!" The infuriated growl echoed through the hall as Steve stormed through the double doors, nostrils flared, fuming. Tension hung heavily in the air between the two.

"Leave it, Steve." Tony shouted back behind him. He didn't stop until Steve thrust his iron man helmet to the floor next to him. The impact was enough the dent it. It smoked next to Tony, who froze.

"How dare you."

At that, Tony turned around, face white washed and furious. He huffed in disbelief.

"'How dare I' what? How dare I save your ass? No need to thank me or anything." He rolled his eyes and started turn back, but Steve grabbed his shoulder, spun him back around.

"I can take care of myself. You have a commitment to the team, Tony. The team comes first." His voice was lowered now, yet still all the more vicious.

"I have a commitment to _you_. As far as I'm concerned, _you_ come first."

"Yeah well, I don't need your sacrificial bullshit. I've lost too many people."

Tony cringed; Steve had never pulled that card before. But Tony was known to push buttons.

"I know, and that's unfair. I get that. But you've dealt. You're able to handle it. I couldn't...I couldn't handle losing someone I love."

Tony bit down on his tongue and silence fell over the two at that one word. Steve blinked in a horrified sort of shock, but covered it up quickly, his lip pulled up in a snarling smirk.

"Oh and that's how you feel, right?" He asked. It wasn't a genuine question. He meant it as a jab, sarcastic in its tone.

But Tony straightened himself up, swallowing hard and looked up at Steve, making sure their eyes met and locked.

"Yes." He said softly. "I love you."

Steve's face softened, then fell in awe. He felt his heart beat pick up, anger falling away. He looked hard into Tony'els face and didn't question it. A wave of feelings hit him then. He had promised himself to take his own feelings for Tony at a slow pace, but this was all the permission he needed to fall in love with him right then and there.

He reached out hesitantly and curled his trembling fingers around Tony's, who grinned and took a step closer to him. Steve smiled back.

"I love you too, Tony." He whispered. Tony reached up and ran his hand his free hand through Steve's hair, pushing it back behind his ear, tracing his finger tips along his jaw, neck, chest. He tugged on the front of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him gently, leaning into him as Steve wrapped his hands around his waist and held him in balance. 

"I prefer this to the fighting, you know." He said when they pulled away. Steve laughed, shaking his head.

"Honestly, who would've have thought." He replied,leaning in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
